


Cinnamon Buns & Bourbon

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Assassin - Freeform, Baked Goods, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bottom!Mark, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mafia AU, Sugar and spice, Top!Jinyoung, baker!mark, mafia, mafia!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: Being detached was his biggest strength. Having nothing to care about, always going forward, is what made him as dangerous as he was.Jinyoung is the young son of a Mafia boss, and as one of the countrys top assassins he is ready and set to take over the family business. He didn't choose the Mafia life however, and for a short period of time, behind the closed doors of Mark's charming Bakery... Jinyoung can pretend he's a normal guy, who has a normal shot at loving a beautiful boy.





	1. 01 - A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this as a one direction fan fiction probably 3 or 4 years ago and it was one of my favorite things, but they aint got that one thing any more so TT
> 
> I hope you guys like it. I know I have 95 other works in progress that need to see the light of day. I'm working on them...

“I swear it wasn’t me, you have to believe me. How long have I worked for your father? You can always count on me.”

“No second chances.”

“There is a rat, in the order, and it’s not me! Give me time, let me find out who it is.”

“What did I just say?”

Two shots.

The body fell back against the floor, crimson liquid painting the city streets. The slow smoke billowed out of the barrel of silencer and into the crisp morning air. Maybe two was a little much, one easily did the job. Jinyoung hated rats. They had no place in the order, no place in the world. 

Waving to two men standing nearby, Jinyoung made for his car. The silencer came off the gun as he walked, holstering the weapon behind his back as his goons made quick work of ensuring the man laying dead on the floor would never be found. Jinyoung’s mind was clear of the man as he got into the driver's seat of his expensive black sedan, taking off without a look back at the crime he had just committed.

Being detached was his biggest strength. Having nothing to care about, always going forward, is what made him as dangerous as he was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Perfect! Come to me my little loves. There! Wonderful.” Mark beamed, pulling the final tray of freshly baked blueberry muffins out of the oven. The smell of fruit and sugar filling his nose as he walked across the back room of the bakery and into the front, sliding the tray into the cooling rack with the other freshly baked goods.

Mark loved his little bakery, the way the patterned wallpaper made you feel as if you had walked into your grandparents house, how it never seemed to matter that none of the tea sets laid out on the tables seemed to match. An array of fine printed tea cups and saucers spanning regions of China, England, and Portugal, but none being the same print. The chairs in the tiny sitting space were held together mostly by faith and some duct tape, but nobody ever seemed to care once they started eating the delicious food produced in the rooms behind them.

It was a small little shop. Something people stumbled upon rather than sought out. They had a handful of regulars, a few strays, but Mark didn’t mind that they weren’t as busy as big name bakeries. He rather liked it during times like this where he could pay extra attention, and pour extra love into his baking. He was always rewarded with the look on peoples faces as they took the first bite of whatever treat they selected, that they could tell it was baked with care rather than mass produced for the morning rush. That those people would probably come back to his bakery, or tell all their friends about the delicious treat they had, and that in itself was enough.

Well, truthfully, it wasn’t actually his bakery. He had been working there since the summer he turned 16 and found it to be more of a sanctuary than a job at this point. The couple that owned the shop weren’t the youngest anymore, and liked the fact that Mark was always available to look after the shop for them as it got harder to do on their own. They gave him pretty much free run of the place, coming by every so often to make sure he was doing well, and not overworking himself. The pay was decent since they trusted him to run the shop on his own, which was part of why he never thought to look for another job; even if he was counting change by weeks end just to get by.

Today was an average day. Busy in the mornings for breakfast, but once the afternoon rolled around, it got quite. Mark was busy in the back fussing over the number of strawberries he wanted to add to his fruit tart when the little bell by the door signaled a customer. Washing his hands off he quickly moved to peek out of the doorway to see who had shown up. A bright smile came to his face when he spotted the guest, a man with jet black hair wearing an impeccable suit. Walking closer to the counter, Mark wiped his hands off on a pink hand towel hung nearby before the stranger turned to finally face him. Mark studied his face for a few moments, actually awe struck over how handsome he was, but there was more to him than that.

“Let me guess, not usually a sweets kind of guy?” Mark asked, a soft smile playing about his lips. The man looked impressed, taking a few steps closer to the counter.

“Good observation. Am I that obvious?” He smiled, sliding his hands casually into his suit pant pockets. The easy relaxed gesture made Mark relax more himself, even if something about the other seemed intimidating.

“I’m just good at reading people, I think I know exactly what you’re looking for.” Mark chewed his lip to stop from smiling, heading down the case of baked goods to find the exact tart he was thinking of. He slid two into a little container and walked back to the register, sliding it towards the man. 

With a curious brow he bent over the table, looking at the provided tarts before reaching out to pick one up. He carefully gave it a smell before taking a bite into it, his eyes going a bit wide as the somewhat bitter but fruity flavor took over his taste buds. The crust buttery but not sweet, the filling a simple creamy lemon, with tart fruit on top, yet the simple dusting of powdered sugar added just the needed sweetness to make it not too bitter overall. Setting down the tart he nodded his head impressed.

“I have to say, you nailed it.” Jinyoung added, reaching for the stack of napkins to wipe at the corners of his mouth before he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

“I’ll take these two, and a cinnamon roll please.” He smiled, and it was a smile that Mark wanted to frame on a wall for only him to see. Something about it had his stomach flipping, those nervous butterflies that put images in his head he probably shouldn’t be thinking about.

“Good choice, not for you I assume…” Mark noted, and when the man nodded he felt justified, as well as curious.

“Your power of observation is almost scary.” The man said, but the smile let Mark know he was more impressed than worried.

“Whoever gets it, I hope they love it.” Mark beamed, adding the fresh cinnamon roll to a container before he added everything to the bag.

“May I know your name?” He asked, tieing the two boxes with a ribbon before he grabbed a sharpie from his apron pocket.

“Oh uh… Jinyoung…” He stated, almost nervously but Mark pretended not to notice. 

“I’m Mark!”

“Mark..” Jinyoung said, finding himself smiling at the weight of the name on his tongue.

Scribbling down on a little tag, Mark carefully tied it through the ribbon holding the boxes together before he slid it over to Jinyoung. Carefully Jinyoung looked at the tag, a little drawing of him on it with his name written under. He could only chuckle at the design before he reached into his pocket for his wallet to pay.

“This one’s on me, for the sour boy with the sweet smile.” Mark said, blushing when he realized he could never take those words back. The feeling of wanting to crawl into a hole and die started to seep into his bones as he looked down, embarrassed.

“Maybe next time you’ll help me warm up to sweeter things, on and off the menu.” Jinyoung threw a large bill in the tip jar and gave a playful wink. Seemingly not embarrassed by Mark’s pathetic attempt at flirting before he took his treats and left. 

The second the door closed behind him, Jinyoung looked down at the tag, flipping it over to see a number scribbled among the name of the shop. He couldn’t help but smirk as he carefully laid the treats in his passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side.

Mark watched through the window as Jinyoung drove away, feeling almost pained at how obvious it was that Jinyoung was miles out of his league. The lavish car, the crisp suit, giving away as much as he did in the tip jar like it was nothing. Mark figured it was better to wipe his mind of it, to forgo thought of that soft smile, and jet black hair in favor of his simple life behind the counter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks had passed and Mark had done his best to forget the vision in black that came to visit. The first week he found his heart jumping every time the bell would signal a guest, trying his best to look good every day just incase he came back to visit. There had been no texts, no contact, nothing. He figured around the 3rd week it was better to just move on, and forgo his simple little crush. 

He was in the middle of a rather heated battle with a malfunctioning kitchen mixer that thought it would be a good idea to randomly switch to max speed right as he was adding the flour into the liquids. Covered from head to toe in flour, coughing up clouds of white confection. Mark just managed to get his face into a somewhat decent state when he heard the bell ring. Quickly he tried to wipe himself down, patting at his clothes as the flour billowed behind him.

“Be right there!” He yelled, laughing at himself as he caught a glimpse of what he looked like in a nearby mirror. Quickly he washed his hands, drying them off on a nearby towel as he walked into the main room, stopping dead in his tracks as he came face to face with Jinyoung.

“Oh… uh… should I come back?” Jinyoung couldn’t hide the snicker, the scene before him a comical classic he thought only happened in romantic comedies. 

“No no! A cake didn’t want to get baked, took it out on me. The machines are not having a good day.” Mark laughed it off, smiling brightly even if he was thoroughly embarrassed by his current state.

“The receiver of the cinnamon bun sends her regards, I promised her I would get another.” Jinyoung slid his hands into his pockets, the same casual look that Mark fell weak for. 

“A Wife? No… Girlfriend?” Mark raised an eyebrow, heading over to the tray of fresh cinnamon buns. He noticed there was no ring on Jinyoung’s finger, or a void space that would suggest he typically wore one and would take it off from time to time. 

“Mother.” Jinyoung corrected, leaning against the counter as he watched Mark fuss with picking the perfect bun. 

“Well then, I have to get this one just right.” Mark commented to himself, using a little spatula to make sure the frosting was covering every square inch of the pastry before he wrapped it up in the box. “What are we getting for you today? Another tart?” Mark looked up, nearly falling over when he noticed Jinyoung had moved and was peering over the case, watching him work.

“I think today you can decide for me. What you picked last time was perfect, but lets see if you can convert me to the sweeter side.” Jinyoung’s eyebrows rose in a challenge, Mark almost couldn’t look away at how stunning Jinyoung’s eyes were, but he did his best. 

“No pressure.” He teased, giving the whole case a good look over before he selected three things. A tart dish, a somewhat sweet danish, and a very sweet slice of cake. He wrapped all of them up neatly and made his way back to the register, this time ringing them all up.

“Is there an order I should eat them in?” Jinyoung asked, handing over the large bill when his total flashed up on the screen; Mark worried if there was enough in their little register to give adequate change back. He took money from his tip jar to accommodate, handing everything over to Jinyoung.

“Yes do them in box order, start from the top, and work your way down.” Mark put numbers on the boxes with his sharpie, making sure Jinyoung knew just what he needed to do. When he went to go wrap them up he fixed the little tag with Jinyoung’s name so it sat correctly before sliding the boxes over to him.

Jinyoung reached out for the tag, flipping it over to see no number this time. He bit his lip carefully before he looked up at Mark, eyes watching him for a moment. 

“It didn’t work last time, didn’t think it would work this time.” Mark confessed, blush creeping up into his cheeks as he looked down at his flour covered state. 

“You don’t want it to work, I’m not a good guy for a sweetheart like you.” Jinyoung sighed, reaching to put all the change he had been given in the tip jar before he scooped up the boxes.

“That’s not fair of you. I got you to eat sweets, didn’t I? I could be different, but you’ll never know until you try.” Mark’s voice shook, but his words resonated strongly with Jinyoung. He stopped dead in his tracks before he turned to see the boy.

“You have a lot of fight in you, and a lot of heart. Don’t ever lose that.” Jinyoung stated, and then took his leave. Mark groaned watching him leave, stomping his foot before he ran for the door. By the time he got outside, Jinyoung was pulling out, and the defeated feeling of being rejected a second time started to sink in.

“Good afternoon Mark.” A little old lady bowed her head to him as she walked by, he smiled at her and bowed his head in return.

“Afternoon Mrs. Im. Is your grandson home?” Mark asked, she nodded her head quickly.

“Yes! Yes he is. He mentioned asking you to stop by later. Will you be around for dinner?” She asked, shifting the bags of groceries she was carrying.

“Probably! Here let me help you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let me guess, fancy boy came by today?”

“How could you possibly know that?” Mark groaned, rolling his body over to get more comfortable.

“Because the first time he came to the shop you came over right after and it was just as wild then as it was today, like you’re trying to get me to fuck the thought of him out of you.” Jaebum teased, moving to sit up in the bed.

“That’s… not what this was.” Mark scoffed, sliding from under the covers to grab at his scattered clothes. 

“I know that’s not all it was. Maybe I should pop by one day and see if he comes to visit so I can see what the fuss is.” Jaebum tossed Mark his boxers from the end of the bed.

“I doubt I’ll ever see him again, he seemed very… I don’t know.” Mark slid his boxers on before he sank down onto the bed.

“You said the same shit last time, and he swung by today. I bet you he will be back sooner than three weeks.” Jaebum teased, pulling Mark close to him. 

“Shut up you, why are we talking about another dude?” Mark groaned, letting his body be pulled onto the bed before he moved himself to better face Jaebum.

“Because if every time he comes around, we have sex like that, he should come around more often.” Jaebum laughed, leaning up to gently nip at the back of Mark’s neck. Mark smirked at the display of affection, his slim frame relaxing back against Jaebum’s strong chest.

“I hate you sometimes, you know that right?”

“I do.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can do without the peppers, this should be enough for the week right?” Mark groaned to himself, looking at his pathetic bag of groceries. All he could afford after paying rent, he would have to find some way to make it all last until he got paid again.

It was late, the city lights dim as a thick fog loomed about after a blinding rain. Mark decided to save the few extra bucks and walk home instead of taking a bus, it wasn’t like he lived far or had a lot to carry. Plus walking by the river at night and seeing the sea of lights trying to peek through the fog was beautiful in it’s own way. He truly did love where he lived, despite the alarmingly high crime rates.

He looked over when he saw a well dressed man leaving a little side street, the fog wasn’t thick enough that he couldn't tell who it was. It was Jinyoung. It had been two weeks since he had last came to the bakery, though Mark assumed it would be more than that before he came again. He didn’t want to call out to him if he didn’t want to see him, it would be uncomfortable for the two of them and he already was feeling anxious from his less than thrilling shopping trip.

Avoidance seemed to be the key as he put his head down and focused on his feet. He managed to pass Jinyoung, startled when he heard his name being called. Stopping in his tracks he looked over at the boy and smiled as best he could. 

“You’re out late, it’s not safe you know.” Jinyoung tsk’ed, walking over to observe Mark and his grocery bags

“I had to run out, I don’t get much free time working so much. Didn’t want to sit at home and just have plain rice for dinner again.” Mark laughed, fixing the bags in his hand to take less weight off himself. Jinyoung noticed the shift and reached out to take two of the four bags Mark had.

“Oh you don’t have to, really! It’s not that bad, I don’t live that far.” Mark tried to argue but Jinyoung just gave him a look that had his mouth shutting quickly. He was beautiful, but scary in his own way, even if Mark assumed his bark was worse than his bite.

“Where is your home?” Jinyoung asked, looking in several directions to see where Mark could be headed for.

“I live on the other side of the bridge.” Mark pointed to the lit up bridge in the distance, and the quiet looking town on the other side. Jinyoung gave him another look before nodding his head towards the well lit parking garage near by.

“I’ll drive you. There is no way I’m walking all that. Neither are you.” Jinyoung wouldn't hear it, or stand for it. He looked back to make sure Mark was following him towards his car.

“This is very sweet of you. I figured I could use the exercise.” Mark very clearly teased, gesturing to his slim frame to keep the joke going. Jinyoung could only laugh, “Really, it’s not that far.”

“Do you walk to the bakery every day from home?”

“Almost, some days I’ll take the bus. Depends on the tips.” Mark laughed, even if it wasn’t really a joke. Jinyoung’s eyebrow raised, turning to better look at Mark once he opened the trunk of his car for his groceries. 

“This isn’t the safest area.” Jinyoung said simply, leaning against the metal frame as he watched Mark lay his bags down, arms crossing over his chest as if he was the protector instead of the cause.

“I don’t have a choice, and nobody wants anything from a baker anyway. I have nothing worth stealing to those simple thugs.” Mark laughed, shrugging it off as he closed the trunk for Jinyoung. “To them I am invisible.”

Simple thugs. Interesting. 

“Still. You need to be cautious.” Jinyoung moved to slide into the car, waiting for Mark to get settled before he punched Mark’s address in the GPS navigation. 

Mark felt so out of sorts. He had never been in anything this nice, even his apartment was a hovel compared to the sleek leather interior. He felt almost wrong sitting there, as if he were to get the seat dirty just by his clothes touching the material. He started doing the math of how much the car cost, and how much of his rent he could pay just on that alone to try and put into perspective how much Jinyoung was worth. How much further out of his league he was than Mark had imagined. Jinyoung seemed to notice the rather uncomfortable shift in Mark’s stature as he drove towards the bridge. 

“How did you start working at that bakery?” Jinyoung asked, turning the music down to better engage in conversation. “How did you become the pastry master you are today?” He added, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Mark couldn’t help but smile, something so relaxing about the way Jinyoung looked when he smiled.

“It started as an after school thing, just wanted to make a little extra money so my parents didn’t have to stress as much about having to feed me. But I loved it so much. Being there, working, and I could eat for free so everything I made I just saved. Worked for everyone. The owners loved me enough to kind of let me take over as the years went on, now I feel no need to leave.” Mark felt a feeling of pride swell in his chest talking about the bakery, even if he started working because of financial issues, at this point the bliss it provided him well outweighed those.

“Do what you love, and you’ll never work a day in your life.” Jinyoung mused, Mark nodded his head in agreement.

“Exactly. I can’t see myself doing anything but. What about you, doing what you love?” Mark turned to look at Jinyoung, a view much better than the bridge at night.

“Family business, don’t really know any other life I guess you can say. Not something I love, but I could be doing worse things.” Jinyoung shrugged, being as ominous as he could about his profession. “Business is always up and down. The long trips are nice, getting out of the country to explore new places. I always miss home though when I’m gone.” Jinyoung laughed, looking at the GPS quickly to make sure he was heading in the right direction.

“I’ve never left the country, always wanted to go to America… or Japan!!” Mark smiled wide, sitting back finally letting himself relax against the luxury interior. 

“Who will watch the bakery when you’re gone?”

“The owners don’t mind working, and there are two other guys that work there with me. Yugyeom, he’s from around here, and Bambam he just moved here from Thailand and was looking for a job. Brilliant with baking, really got the hang of it quickly.” 

“Watch out, he might be coming for your job.” Jinyoung laughed, looking over at Mark quickly before he again focused on the road.

“I would trust him enough to watch it, should I ever leave. But that’s a pipe dream.” The tone of Mark’s voice was sad enough that it made Jinyoung shudder, he couldn’t avoid the way it made him feel.

He often took for granted being able to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Looking at someone like Mark who smiled more often than not, with no real reason to put his life into a different perspective for him.

“If you could go anywhere tomorrow, pack all your bags and just get away for a weekend, where would you go?” Jinyoung asked, turning down Mark’s road. He was familiar with it, mostly because it was still in his family’s district. A part of the city that was run and operated unspoken by his father.

“No questions asked? Los Angeles, California. I have always wanted to go there. See the cool trees, the warm beaches, eat the gross fatty American food.” Mark laughed, looking up at his building when they pulled up in front of it.

The broken brick building looked even more run down than usual today. As if it were held together by glue, and he were only just noticing. He wished he asked Jinyoung to drop him off down the street, suddenly struck with embarrassment at the broken malformed front gate, the graffitied entry door, and half hanging on mail box. It was the sound of the trunk opening that pulled Mark from his judgemental stare, turning not to look at Jinyoung but rather to collect his things as he slid out of the car as quickly as he could. Jinyoung seemingly unphased by the building got out to help Mark with his bags.

“You don’t have to help me all the way up, I got it from here.” Mark protested, taking the two bags from Jinyoung who looked ready to put up a fight about it. His phone going off stopped him from speaking up about it, digging into his back pocket to pull his iphone out.

JB: Need your help.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, his best friend was seemingly incapable of doing anything on his own.

JY: Does it have to be tonight? I’m not close.

JB: Yes. It has to be right now.

Jinyoung groaned, looking at his phone annoyed.

“Hey, if you have to leave by all means. I’m okay really.” Mark peaked over to look at Jinyoung, not looking at the screen, that would be an invasion of privacy, but he wanted Jinyoung to know he was serious. “I’m a big boy, I can manage the stairs all by myself.” He added in a teasing tone.

“I’ll stop by the shop soon, promise.” Jinyoung offered, quickly answering JB a final time before he set his phone back into his pocket and watched Mark head for the sidewalk.

“I don’t work Tuesdays, or Fridays.” Mark called back, remembering he never actually gave Jinyoung his schedule but if he was ever looking for him, he shouldn’t go on those days.

“That’s fine, I seem to always be busy on Tuesdays and Fridays. So you don’t need to worry.” Jinyoung called before getting in his car. He would be lying if he said he didn’t stay put a little while longer to ensure that Mark made it inside the building okay, who better to protect him from the dangers of the world. 

He reached for his phone a final time, quickly dialing an unsaved number.

“Boss.”

“I’m sending you an address, I want that address protected at all times.”

“Understood.” 

Jinyoung hung up quickly, heading to whatever was so important that Jaebum couldn’t wait until the morning for his attention.


	2. Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is uncovered, but nothing really explained. Mark gas to put faith in Jinyoung, but this could be his worst mistake ever... or his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEY!! as you guys can see i have switched usernames. Still me though. Here and ready to bring yall the same domestic smutty markjin as ever. Enjoy.

The following few weeks went as such. Jinyoung would find a few spare moments to head to the bakery either in the mornings, or late afternoons. On the rare off chance he would meet up with Mark as he was leaving and offering him a ride home, Mark didn’t have it in him to turn the ride down. He started insisting Jinyoung accept baked goods in return for the rides.

They never really talked about Jinyoung, or what he did, and Mark learned quickly not to even bother asking. They found they had plenty of other things in common to fill the visits. Jinyoung had no interest in baking, or sweets, but their taste in authors, movies, music, and food was nearly identical.

Looking at the clock, Mark knew that Jinyoung would be there soon, because it was Wednesday at 5 and the shop closed at 6. Jinyoung never missed a Wednesday, it was the day they got to spend the most time together since Jinyoung would generally linger long enough to offer Mark a ride home. He didn’t want to say it was predictable, because Jinyoung was anything but that, but it was reliable.

As if on cue, the bell signaled and Mark turned to see Jinyoung walk inside. He was dressed more relaxed today, it was probably the first time Mark had ever seen him in jeans.

Honestly it was a religious experience.

Taking a moment to revel in the brilliance that was Jinyoung’s new wardrobe, Mark realized that he had been staring a little too long. Jinyoung hadn’t moved from the doorway, and was looking at Mark with a curious look on his face.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, looking around before he looked back at Mark.

“No! What, no sorry. I zoned out. I’ve been doing that a lot today. Sorry.” Mark started to blush, looking down at the floor. “What will it be today? We going to go super sweet or back to citrus like last week?” Mark asked, moving towards the bakery case.

“I can’t decide.” Jinyoung sighed, heading closer to the case to look inside. He watched Mark pick out two different things and set them on top of the case. Picking his head up, Jinyoung looked at the two, trying to decide which looked better.

Mark’s phone buzzed in his pocket, looking at it he bit at his lower lip reading a text message. Rolling his eyes a bit.

JB: You coming over after work ;)  
MK: Nah, Fancy boy is here, I’m gonna hang out with him.

JB: You’ve hardly come over in weeks, is he your boyfriend now or something?

MK: Maybe. Jealous?

Mark quickly put his phone away and moved to look at Jinyoung who had picked the sweeter of the two. Mark felt a smug satisfaction that he was getting Jinyoung to eat more sweets. Jinyoung took a bite of the orange cake and seemed to be enjoying himself when the front bell rang again, Mark’s eyes diverted towards the door to see Yugyeom and Bambam laughing to each other. They looked up to see Jinyoung, almost unphased that there was a customer in the store, but it soon clicked that this was probably the mysterious man Mark had seemed to be obsessing over the last few weeks.

“Hey boss! Here early for the bread shift.” Yugyeom said, smiling wide as he wiggled his eyebrows at Mark, Bambam behind Jinyoung giving Mark the approving thumbs up. Jinyoung spun around quickly catching Bambam in the act. 

“Bread shift?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow at the thin foreign looking boy before his attention turned back to Mark.

“Every Wednesday they come in and bake all the extra batches of dough in the back that won’t be good. If we don’t bake them by tomorrow, then they do midnight runs to the shelters and hand them out along with all the leftover’s from the case.” Mark explained, looking over at Yugyeom and Bambam who got themselves situated tieing each others aprons around their waists. 

“You do this every Wednesday?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, impressed with the fact that the bakery had such a program, but not surprised that someone like Mark would be involved in such a noble act. It only further served to separate them from each other in the scheme of good vs evil. 

“Every Wednesday. Mark typically joins us but I think he’s had other plans lately.” Bambam teased, leaning against the counter to get a better look at Jinyoung. His elbows rest on the worn countertop, hands folded together as his chin rest against his slender fingers. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him before he pointed to himself.

“Surely he doesn’t mean me. I’ve stated I’m not-”

“A good guy yeah yeah, you keep trying to tell me that but I’ve yet to see anything about you that says otherwise.” Mark cut in, rolling his eyes at Jinyoung, trying to pull the bad guy schtick again.

“Our Mark doesn’t just hang out with anyone, plus this will get him away from what's his face. That shady kid he spends all his time with.” Yugyeom made a face, glancing over at Mark as if he knew exactly who he was talking about before he leaned back against the countertop.

“I think I’m going to leave early today, you two can lock up yeah?” Mark didn’t want to talk about Jaebum, not with Jinyoung around because Jinyoung was more of a man than Jaebum could ever be. He didn’t want to be seen a certain kind of way if Jinyoung ever found out he hung out with people like that, even if Jaebum wasn’t inherently bad, he wasn’t the most well behaved.

He had a track record for ending up in places he shouldn’t be, vanishing for days on end, he never really talked about what he was doing on the days he went missing, and Mark suspected he didn’t want to know. He did know enough to know that he wanted to keep that world as far away from Jinyoung as he possibly could, that he wanted to keep his gorgeous business man away from nefarious people that he sometimes slept with that could possibly ruin his chances of sleeping with him. 

Not that he thought someone of Jinyoung’s caliber would sleep with him.

Now he was thinking about Jinyoung sleeping with him.

“Mark… you okay?” Bambam waved his hands in front of Mark’s face, trying to get the elders attention. Mark jumped a little, looking around to see just who was staring at him. It was everyone

Everyone.

“I’m going to grab my coat. Jinyoung you wanna… walk me to my… I’ll walk you to your car.” Mark quickly escaped to the back room, Bambam couldn’t help but giggle at the state of his flustered boss before he turned to face Jinyoung.

“I’ve never seen boss like this before. You must be something.” Bambam praised, starting to wrap up the leftovers in the case getting them ready to be taken to the shelters. Yugyeom walked over to help out.

“Me? We’re just friends. Nothing has happened between us. I’m not the type of person anyone wants to get involved with.” Jinyoung stated, folding his arms over his chest.

“Oh is that so? If you’re trouble then I suggest you stay away from Mark then! He is the most kind hearted, innocent person you’re ever going to meet. If you hurt him you’re going to have to answer to us!” Yugyeom tried to get tough, but in Jinyoung’s eyes, it was the equivalent of a pomeranian barking at his ankles. He knew that Mark’s friends meant well, and he admired that he had people so adamant about his happiness in his life. 

“Leave him alone.” Mark shoved Yugyeom as he walked out of the back, giving his friend an evil glare as he boxed up Jinyoung’s two treats and made his way around the case, handing it over to him.

“Ohhhhh is this stealing boss!” Yugyeom smirked, setting the batch of boxes they finished up to the side before he worked on putting together new ones for the next set of baked goods, Mark just groaned, wishing his friends could learn to bite their tongues before he quickly hurried him and Jinyoung out of the Bakery.

Jinyoung could only laugh, if anything he found the playful banter to be charming. Carefully letting the door shut behind him, Jinyoung moved to take the box from Mark once the door was shut.

“I can carry it!” Mark tried to protest, pouting once Jinyoung took it from him.

“To walk me to my own car?” Jinyoung teased, wagging his eyebrow gently.

“I’m sorry about that, I don’t know why they were teasing me.” Mark looked down at the ground, kicking a small rock into the road before he looked back up at Jinyoung. He knew exactly why they were teasing him, and he knew that Jinyoung was smart enough to know why they were teasing him, but admitting it wasn’t anything he was ready to do yet.

“I’m going away for business in the morning, I’m not sure exactly how long I’ll be gone. A week, maybe two. Out of the country.” Jinyoung started as he pulled his keys from his pocket, opening the trunk up to lay the baked goods inside it next to his work bag. “I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go have a drink with me tonight, spend some time together before I left.”

“D-drink.” Mark stuttered, doing his best to hide his excitement incase he was reading the signs wrong. Drink’s didn’t always mean dates, and wait a minute. “Out of the country! Where are you going?” Mark changed the topic, giving Jinyoung his answer by opening the passenger's side door.

“I need to head to Thailand.” Jinyoung smiled, getting in the driver’s side before he started the car. Mark looked impressed as he put his seatbelt on, careful to make sure his dirty work clothes didn’t make a mess in Jinyoung’s expensive car.

“I wanted to go to Thailand last summer with a friend of mine, he was going on vacation but the owners of the shop got sick and I had to stick around.” Mark mused, sitting back in his seat a little.

“Maybe if I ever go for vacation, and not work, you can tag along with me. Wouldn’t be any fun with me working though, I won’t have any time to spend with you.” Jinyoung sighed, not that it was true, he did have a fair amount of down time, it just was mostly spent finding ways to get the job done as quickly and cleanly as possible.

“I might take you up on that offer, you know I always wanted to travel.”

“You should see the world one day, I think you’d do well by it. There isn’t much here for anyone.”

“I have the bakery! That keeps me going most days.”

“Because you’re passionate about what you do, that makes you lucky in life.” Jinyoung had a sadness to his tone that Mark noticed. He didn’t comment on it, but he knew it was there.

“So where are you taking me for this drink?” Mark smirked, happy that he was more careful with his baking, and didn’t walk out of the bakery covered in seventeen different types of pastry filling.

“There is a place between your apartment and mine I thought we could go to. Quiet, nice area, I don’t like big crowds much so this place is right up my alley.” Jinyoung had his reasons, not being noticed being the main one, but for Mark that wasn’t a super important fact. The less he knew the better, and Jinyoung was doing a good job so far at keeping his two worlds separated.

“That sounds good. After being around the bakery all day, I like to go some place quiet after work and just relax. As weird as it sounds because the bakery isn’t loud, it just… helps me think. Helps me put together a menu for what is to come the next day, or dream about where I wish I was instead.” Mark laughed at the last part, sitting back in the seat a little as he looked from Jinyoung to out of the window.

“I’m going to help you travel the world one day, just you watch. I take a lot of trips for fun, not all just for business. You should start taking some time for yourself, you work so hard for others.” Jinyoung commented and Mark chewed at his lip, it all sounded good in theory, but why would someone offer something like that?

Did Jinyoung really have that much money he could just travel the world with friends whenever he wanted?

“You’re a curious person you know that.” Mark looked away once they were parked, carefully getting out of the car before he waited for Jinyoung.

“Why do you say that?” He asked, getting a bit closer to Mark than he had in the past.

“Because you travel the world, yet seeming always alone. You enjoy lavish things in life, but don’t come across as a lavish person.” Mark started, reaching up to fix the collar of Jinyoung’s shirt, making him look like the presentable person Mark thought him to be. “I want to unwrap every layer of you, but I have this feeling you’re never going to let me.” Mark added, chewing at his lower lip gently as his hand stayed close to Jinyoung’s chest.

“And… how does that make you feel?” Jinyoung added, taking a small step closer. His eyes watching Mark like a hawk.

“Sad.. Very sad.” Mark added. Looking from his hand up to Jinyoung’s face.

“I don’t ever want to make you sad, but I don’t know if knowing the real me would make you any less sad. Will you trust that I’ll give you what you ask for in time, but you have to let it be on my time?” Jinyoung questioned, reaching a hand up to pull Mark’s lower lip from his teeth so he wouldn’t ruin the soft looking skin.

“Something tells me not to trust people like you.” Mark started, moving his hand from Jinyoung’s shirt up to his wrist, he didn’t try to move Jinyoung’s hand from his face however.

“But…” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“But I believe there is good in everyone, and even if you are shrouded in mystery, that doesn’t mean it’s bad. I will take you up on that, letting you open up to me at your own pace.” Mark smirked, trying to ignore the way he was feeling having Jinyoung so close to him.

“What if I let you down? How will I live with myself?” Jinyoung let out a light laugh, lowering his hand from Mark’s chin to casually slide it into his pockets. Mark huffed, wishing Jinyoung would stop pulling away from him.

“Well, then don’t let me down.” Mark shrugged, playing it off cool as he fixed his shirt and took a step closer to Jinyoung, not letting him pull away completely.

“Someone gets bold when he’s not behind the counter.” Jinyoung teased, standing upright. He looked down at Mark, finding their slight height difference adorable, as Mark looked up at him to meet their eyes again.

“Someone keeps playing hard to get, and if he’s leaving for a few weeks, I would like to make the most of tonight.” Mark said flatly, being the most direct he had ever been before in regards to something like this.

“Just for that, I should keep you waiting until I get back. See if you really are as patient as you seem.” Jinyoung leaned down a little, their faces less than an inch apart, as he took a few steps closer. Mark moved till his back hit Jinyoung’s car, letting out a soft gasp. 

“That wouldn’t be nice, plus you’re not really giving me anything to miss.” Mark tried, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What do you say we go have that drink first…” Jinyoung suggested, nodding his head towards the bar before he took a step back. Mark looked at the building and suddenly realized how thirsty he was.

Though he wasn’t craving an ice cold beer.

They went inside though, and Mark pretended through three drinks that he didn’t finally notice just how perfect Jinyoung’s lips were, or how after the third drink his desire to kiss them became almost insatiable. They talked however, about nothing in particular. Mark found that he knew no more about Jinyoung going into this night than he did any other day. He did say that he wanted everything to be done at his pace, so Mark assumed this was part of it. He couldn’t help but grow with curiosity as his filter became smaller and smaller the more he drank. 

By the time the fourth drink was on the table, Mark found himself scooted closer to Jinyoung. They were debating baked goods which was a fight Mark knew he was going to win, but Jinyoung was putting up a good fight. Both of their faces had a slightly red glow to it meaning neither were in a state to drive back. Mark played with the condensation on the outside of his glass, enjoying the cool feeling against his fingertips as he listened to Jinyoung go on about how salty over sweet every time.

“You buy more sweet than salty these days though.” Mark pointed out, and Jinyoung looked surprised. He sat back some, his half empty glass resting on the table safely.

“Do I really? I swear to you I don’t know how you’ve done it but you’ve made me a sweet person. I typically want nothing to do with sweet things at all.” Jinyoung itched at the back of his neck before he felt his phone go off, reaching into his pocket he pulled it out. “Sorry, hang on.”

Jinyoung got up and excused himself, stepping outside of the bar to take the call. Mark chewed at his lip again as he watched him walk away. He couldn’t help but wonder who was calling. Was it a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Wife?? Husband?? Why would he have to leave like that. It wasn’t loud in the bar, they were one of the only ones in there. Mark found himself even more curious, finishing off his drink as he waited for Jinyoung to come back.

“Sorry about that, my father called me.” He smirked, tucking his phone back into his breast pocket before he picked up his drink and downed the rest, much needed after the call he received.

“Is he okay?” Mark worried, getting to his own feet, deciding that four drinks was enough for them.

“Yes yes! He wanted to ensure that my trip tomorrow was going to be safe. He worries about me quite a lot.” Jinyoung let out a laugh, which was actually true. His father, the head of the organization that caused so much bloodshed in the area, rarely ever got his own hands dirty. That was typically always left to Jinyoung. In return, he always feared for his only son’s life.

But Jinyoung would never slip up like that.

“I do hope it’s a safe one, so you can come home quickly.” Mark confessed, smirking to Jinyoung who settled the bill at the bar. He tipped the man generously before leading Mark out into the brisk air. A welcome feeling against his heated intoxicated skin.

“Come home quickly? Why is that?” Jinyoung questioned, sliding his hands into his pockets as he moved to stand closer to his car. Probably not the best idea to drive, but he wasn’t about to call someone to do it for him, not with Mark around.

“Because I like knowing you’re safe, and I like seeing you on our little dates.” Mark added, moving to stand closer to Jinyoung. He wasn’t cold, but he felt a pull that he didn’t want to fight. Or rather couldn’t in his current state.

“Dates huh? I already told you, I’m not the type of person you want to da-”

“Yeah yeah, I’m not really buying that.” Mark interrupted. The shocked look on Jinyoung’s face said more than he could have imagined. 

“You don’t know anything about me. How do you know I’m someone you’d want to be closer with?” Jinyoung asked, moving his hands from his pockets to Mark’s hips to help steady him.

“Because you have the kindest eyes I’ve ever seen, your smile… the way your eyes crinkle are a work of art, you tell me you’re a bad person, that you’re not the type of person I’d want to get to know, yet you do all these kind things for me. Things that make it hard for me to see a monster behind that mask, no matter how hard you try to tell yourself there is one. You may be lost, or stuck doing things you don’t like but you’re not a monster Jinyoung.” Mark didn’t know if it was the alcohol flowing through his blood that gave him the liquid courage to confess all these things, but he couldn’t stop once he got started. He moved closer to Jinyoung, wrapping his arms around his neck as he pulled their heads closer together.

“I am a monster, and I don’t ever want you to know that side of me.” Jinyoung added, letting his eyes close softly, just taking in the feel of how close Mark was to him.

“With all the scumbags in this world, doing horrible things every single day… I doubt you’re one of the reasons people lose sleep at night. Your eyes are too kind, your heart… I believe it too big. I want more than anything for you to let me in one day.” Mark finished, his eyes fluttering shut as he pushed his body closer to Jinyoung’s own.

They stood like that for a while, close together just enjoying the sound of the others breathing. If the wind blew by them quite hard, it would only push them closer together until both of them could no longer fight it any more.

Jinyoung picked his head up first, eyes fluttering open to get a good look at Mark’s face before he let their noses bump together.

“What are you doing to me?” He questioned, and if only Mark knew the real power behind those words.

“Showing you the real you.” Mark stated, as if it were the most simple thing in the world. 

“You are going to hate me one day, you’re going to regret this if we let it go any further.” Jinyoung warned, but showed no sign of pulling away as their lips ghosted over each others. The smell of alcohol and sweets danced on both of their lips.

“I will be the one to decide that, not you.” Mark made clear by leaning up that little bit further and closing the gap between their lips. Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to spin them around to get Mark pushed up against the car as their kiss quickly grew at a rate neither of them expected.

Mark became a moaning mess the second his tongue touched Jinyoung’s own. Quickly giving in for dominance as he melted against the car. This kiss was everything he dreamed it would be and more. The soft feel of Jinyoung’s lips, the sweet taste of his tongue, the feel of his strong hands pulling his hips impossibly close. Mark could only push his body off the car to keep it closer to Jinyoung’s own. 

The only thing breaking their kiss was the ever present cry from their lungs to breathe, Mark pulling back first, gasping for air between small mini kisses to Jinyoung’s full lips. Jinyoung smiled through them as he happily kissed back each and every time. Mark being playful quickly became one of his favorite things, and at this point he wasn’t all that drunk, so he had nobody to blame for letting his guard down but himself.

“I know you have to leave tomorrow but… do you have enough time to spend the night with me? We don’t have to have sex, I know I’m not ready for that.. But I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you leave.” Mark asked, and Jinyoung was in no state to deny Mark anything he wanted. He nodded his head before leaning in to start up a second kiss, one that had them pressed back up against the car for far longer than the first one did. Jinyoung didn’t mind, he needed to sober up before he drove off, and Mark’s lips were so delicious he didn’t want to wait to taste them again before he got back to his apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s so stupid anyway, who said he could run off and get a boyfriend. Nobody can protect him like I can!” Jaebum slurred, glaring at his phone as Mark continued to ignore his text messages.

“Aren’t you like in a gang though? That’s not really protection. You just beat people up for a group of people that kill people for fun… it’s like.. Really scary stuff.” Youngjae reminded, handing over the basket of food to Bambam as they worked on emptying the truck. 

“Can you not be so loud about it! I don’t kill anyone, I’m the lowest level you can get, and it’s not a gang, it’s a way of life.” Jaebum shoved Youngjae’s shoulder, giving him a death look before he put his phone away and moved to finally start helping.

“His mystery man came in today, we got to meet him. He’s… way more intimidating than you are. Maybe he’s also in a gang!” Yugyeom laughed, handing over a basket of food to Jaebum before grabbing one for himself and climbing out of the van. Bambam shut the doors behind them and helped them start for the entrance to the homeless shelter.

“What did he look like?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow, fixing the basket in his arms so he wasn’t about to drop it.

“Tall, jet black hair, clean cut, wore a suit, didn’t smile a lot… but he wasn’t an asshole. Just something about him scared me.” Yugyeom shivered, Bambam nodded in agreement.

“His name is Jinyoung I think… Mark’s talked about him before. At least that’s the name he wrote on the box today.”

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum’s eyes went wide, dropping his food on the floor. Bambam was quick to jump over the spilled basket, glaring at Jaebum before he set his basket down and started to clean up the mess.

“Do you know him?” Bambam asked, looking up as Jaebum quickly started to flip through his phone. Jaebum knelt down and showed Bambam a picture he had taken the last time Jinyoung and he were hanging out.

“Is this the guy Mark left with today?” Jaebum asked, Bambam looked closer at the picture and nodded his head. Yugyeom bent down to see and also nodded. 

“That’s him! That’s the guy that was in the shop. They went on a date tonight I think.” Yugyeom added, standing upright before he moved to open the door to the building.

“Why? What’s wrong with him? How do you know him..” Bambam asked, heading inside but stopping before they got near anyone.

“He.... If he has his eyes on Mark then there is nothing we can do, but I need to find out why. I need to protect Mark if Jinyoung has him in his line of sight!” Jaebum worried, putting his phone away as he grabbed the fixed basket from Bambam, he looked nervous though, almost out of breath as he gripped tightly at the food in his arms.

“Jaebum, who is he?” Youngjae demanded.

“My boss... Not just my boss, he’s the boss.”

“One of the gang bosses?” Bambam gasped, looking to the others before back to Jaebum.

“No. He’s the only son of the leader…. He’s THE boss. The only one. His father doesn’t really do much anymore, Jinyoung is in charge of everything… he’s the best assassin…You guys CAN’T tell Mark!” Jaebum warned, setting the food down on a nearby table.

“Like hell we can’t! We have to tell him what this guy is up to.” Bambam added his food next to Jaebums.

“No. I am warning you, for the safety of you and everyone you know… you HAVE to keep quiet about this. Jinyoung is the most ruthless when he wants to be, but if he’s protecting Mark then he’s the safest he will ever be. Let me find out if this is a job first, and if it is you can tell him.. And get him away. But if it’s not, he can never know. Not unless Jinyoung says something. Just. Let me find out first.” Jaebum begged, looking at his friends, none of them looked convinced.

“If he is as dangerous as you say, we will listen. But if he fucks up, we’re telling. You have two weeks to find out what he wants with Mark. Two!” Yugyeom warned before leaving to find someone to accept the food so they could leave.

“You don’t think he’s going to kill Mark do you, like there is no way this could be a job can it?” Youngjae asked, trying to be calm but his voice was dripping in fear.

“Jinyoung doesn’t have the ability to love, so I have no idea what this is. But I hope for everyones sake, I’m wrong. If anyone can warm his heart, it’s probably Mark.” Jaebum sighed, reaching for his phone again to text Jinyoung. Asking if he had time to talk, no answer. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This place is cute.” Jinyoung smirked once they were inside, looking around Mark’s apartment.

“Is cute a new word for total dump?” Mark laughed, removing his jacket and hanging it up next to Jinyoung’s before he kicked his shoes off and took a few steps inside, padding his way to the small kitchen to put on some tea for them.  
“It’s not a total dump, trust me I’ve seen way worse. Are you sure you’re okay here though. I will worry about you now.” Jinyoung moved over to Mark, stepping behind him. His hands went to his hips as he drew his body back against his own, kissing lightly at the back of his neck. Mark smirked some, tilting his head to give Jinyoung better access before he spun in his arms and kissed lightly at his lips.

“I’m okay, really. It’s exactly what I can afford… and there are no bugs so.” Mark smirked, leaning up on his tippy toes to kiss Jinyoung’s lips again.

“Bugs, that’s…. I will worry more now.” Jinyoung sighed, lifting Mark easily to set him down on the counter top. Mark let out a gasp, holding Jinyoung’s shoulders for support before he wrapped his legs around his body to keep him close.

“Don’t worry. Go on your trip and enjoy yourself. Try to have fun, even if it’s for work. Bring me back something cool from where you went, something that makes you think of me.” Mark smirked, leaning down to gently kiss at Jinyoung’s forehead.

“Something that makes me think of you. That sounds like a test!” Jinyoung looked up, his eyebrow raising. Mark could only giggle in reply, confirming Jinyoung’s suspicions. 

“It is. Because if you do really good, then I will go on a date with you when you get back. Might even end with you staying the night again.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows before he looked around his apartment. “Well actually, we could probably stay at yours.” Mark added, Jinyoung could only laugh.

“Well then I guess I have to get this right.” Jinyoung moved away to help make the tea for the two of them. “Wait are you meaning to tell me that tonight won’t end with you naked?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and Mark slid off the counter.

“Excuse you, what kind of man do you take me for? A few drinks is not all it takes.” He crossed his arms over his chest, watching Jinyoung search for the tea among his kitchen.

“Well… I don’t know. It does sometimes. It has for me in the past. You kissed me first, don’t forget that.” 

“I.. shut up. You have to work for the rest, the ball is in your court now.” Mark moved to get the tea bags for Jinyoung, opening the two packages and handing them over. Jinyoung bowed his head in thanks before he dipped the bag into the scalding hot water and watched as the liquid started to turn a gorgeous caramel color. Mark added his sugar before handing the spoon off to Jinyoung who did the same for his drink. The two took their mugs and walked from the kitchen towards the living room to sit and relax.

“So you wish to sleep by my side tonight, but there will be no touching. I feel this is improper. I should refuse to sleep over until I return from my trip.” Jinyoung took a sip of his drink before he set the glass down, Mark smelled his tea before he took a sip, Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at the quirk. If it had been any other person he would have found it an annoyance, but simple because he was most likely poisoning them.

“Listen, nobody said anything about me not being an angel tonight.. I just said you aren’t getting laid.” Mark made clear, sitting close to Jinyoung on his sofa. Jinyoung smirked and moved to wrap his free arm around Mark’s waist, drawing his body closer. Mark didn’t seem to argue as he allowed Jinyoung’s strong arm to pull him near.

“Well see, this is where you need to make yourself clear. Even if that’s not all I’m after when it comes to you.”

“I didn’t know you were after anything when it came to me.. Remember saying something about you being someone I need to stay away from.” Mark raised an eyebrow and Jinyoung couldn’t help but grumble into his drink. Because he knew that he was, and that Mark didn’t need to know that just yet.

“I am.” Jinyoung reminded, leaning in close to Mark to kiss at his neck gently. “All in due time.” Jinyoung nuzzled the spot he kissed with the tip of his nose before he gently nipped at the skin, making Mark jump slightly.

“So scary.” Mark teased, setting his cup down in front of him before he got up and moved to straddle Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow looking up at the male, watching as Mark moved his cup to the side before he settled his ass down against Jinyoung’s hips. “I think that’s enough talking.” Mark made clear, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung gently.

Who was Jinyoung to protest?

Jinyoung’s hands slid down to Mark’s hips, feeling how thin and slight he was. A soft groan fell from his lips before they pushed harder up against Mark’s own. His tongue slid out begging to be allowed entrance to Mark’s mouth, lucky for him, Mark’s resolve seemed to be slowly slipping as he opened his mouth without hesitation; allowing Jinyoung to take control of the kiss. Mark’s hands moved to pull at the long dark locks of hair on top of Jinyoung’s head. Pulling it back when his need to breath became too strong. Mark couldn’t help but whimper, placing breathless kisses to Jinyoung’s full lips before he found their tongues sliding together yet again. The longer they kissed, the harder it became for either of them to control themselves. 

What started as a simple kiss on the sofa lead to Jinyoung blindly leading them to Mark’s room. Holding Mark up with an impressive strength as Mark’s lips attacked his own. The two of them, hardly careful on their way through the small apartment, to where Mark’s bedroom was. Mark didn’t care that he was thrown down on the bed, nor did he care that Jinyoung’s hands made quick work of getting his pants off. 

He had every intention of making the boy wait, he had every intention of saying no to Jinyoung if he tried any advances but it looked as if his body had other plans. 

Groaning to himself, he reached out and started to pull Jinyoung’s sweater off, Jinyoung stopped him and moved so his sweater would come off, but not the t-shirt under. Mark whimpered, pulling at the intrusive fabric. Jinyoung simply took his hands, pinning them above his head before leaning in for another kiss. Mark in the process of protesting when he felt those heavenly lips on his again and suddenly the matter of Jinyoung remaining mostly clothed was a thing of the past. 

Once Jinyoung trusted that Mark wouldn’t go for his shirt, he let go of his hands, removing his own pants carefully. Mark watched with hawk like eyes as the visible outline of Jinyoung’s growing erection came into the dim lighting of his bedroom. His mouth started watering at the sight, unable to contain the groan falling from his lips as he rolled his hips up, trying to show Jinyoung just how consenting he was to all of this.

“You sure?” Jinyoung asked, his fingertips playing with the elastic band of Mark’s boxers, waiting for the approval before he pulled them off. Mark groaned, his eyes fluttering as the cool air brushed against his cock. Jinyoung smirked, moving to remove his own boxers before he ripped Mark’s shirt up and over his head getting the younger naked. Mark frowned being the only one naked but he suspected if he went for Jinyoung’s shirt again, that this wouldn’t happen.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful.” Jinyoung confessed, rather blurted out at the sight of Mark completely naked under him. His body thin but in amazing shape, free from scars and wounds so common among his own body. The only downside to the job. 

“You’re one to talk.” Mark replied, reaching up to pull Jinyoung back down against him, his hips rolling up against Jinyoung’s own. He didn’t want to come off strong but the urge to have Jinyoung in every way possible was becoming impossible to ignore. 

“Tonight… this is all that matters.” Jinyoung said, voice dripping with lust. It sent chills down Mark’s spine, his eyes blown wide with want as he nodded his head in agreement, wrapping his arms tightly around Jinyoung before allowing his body to be taken in every way Jinyoung wanted it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It came as no surprise to Mark that when he woke up, he was alone. He figured Jinyoung had an early flight to catch, and wouldn’t want to wake him. He was left a note, and a flower, one that went right into a little jar of water before heading out to go about his day. What he wasn’t expecting was a text later on letting him know that Jinyoung had arrived safely. He quickly saved Jinyoung’s number, replying back that he was happy he made it and to have a relaxing trip.

If only he could.

“Why are you all smiles huh?” Youngjae nudged Mark who looked up from his phone and quickly put it away into his back pocket.

“No reason.” Mark lied, smiling wider, which made Youngjae raise an eyebrow. 

“So it’s still this boy?” Youngjae asked, leaning against the counter. Mark chewed at his lower lip before he nodded his head, blushing.

“He’s on a business trip. I don’t know what he does though, I think he works in human resources or something. I overheard him on the phone talking about dealing with a few disorderly people.” Mark shrugged, acting so unphased by it. Youngjaes eyes went wide, looking up to Yugyeom who gave him a warning look to keep his mouth shut.

“Is it serious though, or are you just having fun as normal. Jaebum’s been looking for you.” Youngjae moved to set his empty teacup down, pushing it towards Yugyeom.

“I know, I see him texting me. But I don’t know. Jinyoung is different. He isn’t just after sex. I mean we’ve… but I know he wants more. He wants to take it slow with me. I could see us being a thing.” Mark shrugged, trying to play it off like he didn’t have the gigantic school boy crush that he did.

“I’d get to know him more. You never do relationships, now’s not the time to just jump into things.” Yugyeom said, as if that would talk some sense into Mark, but all he did was wave it off. 

What did they know?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir. The car is here.” Jackson poked his blond head into the room where Jinyoung was sitting. Jinyoung finished a text to Mark and hit send before turning his phone off, setting it down near his suitcase. 

“Thank you, has Jaebum arrived yet?” Jinyoung pulled his blazer on, fixing the collar of his shirt before heading out of the room. Jackson nodded, walking down the hall of the hotel with Jinyoung.

“He said something about needing to talk to you. I’m not sure what it’s in regards to. He should be in the car waiting for you.” Jackson added, opening the stairwell for them before heading down to the main lobby, getting all the doors for Jinyoung. 

Once inside the car, Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum. He was brooding out of the window, a worried look on his face that puzzled Jinyoung. Kicking his foot, Jinyoung sat back in the chair, waiting for his long time friend to look his way.

“Is this about you not getting promoted? I told you countless times I don’t want you in the line of danger.” Jinyoung said, folding his arms over his chest. Jaebum rolled his eyes, moving to fix his shirt.

“It has nothing to do with that. I will prove myself and get promoted regardless of what you say, but this is about something else.” Jaebum looked over to Jinyoung when he laughed, knowing that nothing happened in the order without Jinyoung’s approval, so he was dreaming if he thought any different.

“Then wha-”

“What do you want with Mark Tuan? Is he a job?” Jaebum glared, knowing damn well it was risky even for him to talk to Jinyoung like this, especially about someone he might be targeting, but it was Mark and he had to know.

“Careful.” Jinyoung warned, his own eyes narrowing at the mention of Mark’s name. Jaebum did his best to hide his fear, not wanting to seem weak around Jinyoung.

“Mark’s a good guy, there is no way he could have gotten involved in anything that would put him in anyone's crosshairs, especially yours. You go after all the high profile people. I’m just saying if it’s a job let me take over. I can deal with him on my own.” Jaebum tried, maybe that was a better way to go about it.

“My involvement with him is none of anyone’s business. I will not be handing anything over, and I want everyone to keep a distance, do you understand? How do you even know about him, or about my involvement with him?” Jinyoung’s tone was calm, the type of calm that had even Jackson shifting uncomfortably as he sat next to Jaebum.

“Because Bambam was my old roommate and introduced me to Mark several years ago. We’re friends in a way.”

“What way.”

“Friends Jinyoung. That’s why I don’t think he could have gotten involved in anything that would require you to waste your time…”

“Again. What I’m doing with Mark is my own business, and mine alone. He’s not going to die if that’s what you’re worried about. He’s under my protection, that’s all anyone needs to know.” Jinyoung didn’t get angry easily, at least not in a way people could tell, but it seemed that the topic of Mark was a sensitive one. When he did, it was normally the last thing anyone ever saw before they met their maker. Jaebum had never been on this end, and after tonight, never again wanted to. The way Jinyoung remained so calm, yet had everything about him scream murder, was the single most intimidating thing he’d ever been through in his life.

“I suggest you keep your distance from him, and the matter of us. If either one of you know what’s good for you.” Jinyoung left it at that, looking out of the window as the car drove on.

The silence was almost painful, but Jinyoung made himself loud and clear.

Mark was off limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we trust Jinyoung? Is this nice kid stuff real or all an act? Is this a job? Let me know what you think in the comments down below, or hit me up on twitter @daddyafmarkjin


	3. Lets take a trip.

Mark: You’ve been gone forever, I think you should come home.

Jinyoung: Miss me?

Mark: Maybe just a little bit…

Jinyoung: I’ll be home in a few days, maybe I’ll come to the bakery and drive you home.

Mark: I don’t like that maybe there.

Jinyoung smirked. If this had been anyone else, he would have had them dealt with for speaking to him like that. Talking back wasn’t something someone did in regards to Jinyoung, nobody dared to challenge him. It had nothing to do with who his father was, most sons of crime bosses weren’t respected because they didn’t earn their place, but Jinyoung was in a whole new league. Not only did he earn the fear connected to his name, he outranked his own father as far as respect more often than not. Mark seemed to get away with anything when it came to him. A weakness he didn’t like having but knew he couldn’t do anything about it. Biting at his lower lip, Jinyoung tapped his finger against the phone before he started to type back, ignoring the looks from Jaebum and Jackson.

Jinyoung: You’re lucky you’ve grown on me, not many people can boss me around.

Mark: Oh yeah? I let you boss me around in bed, it’s only fair I boss you around in other circumstances.

Jinyoung: Oh darling, you haven’t seen anything yet.

Mark: Come home. Please... I miss you. 

Jinyoung: Soon.

Jinyoung turned his phone off and removed the sim card for added protection. He didn’t want anyone to be able to track his movements as he went about his job. The car pulled up to the targets location and Jinyoung took a few moments to look around the area to make sure everything felt right to him. There were a few people walking around, three women who seemed to be walking home from a dinner together, and four men heading in different directions. Jinyoung saw his target and carefully climbed out of the car. Jackson closed the door behind him and tapped for Jaebum to drive away from the scene. Once the car was long gone, Jinyoung fixed his jacket and moved towards the man, playing up the roll of an innocent drunk person as he bumped right into him. 

“I’m so sorry, so sorry!” Jinyoung slurred his words as he bowed his head. The man looked annoyed. Grumbling at Jinyoung before he moved to brush himself off. Jinyoung helped him out, waiting for the man to try and push him away before he moved quickly to rub something on the man’s lips as if he were cleaning him off.

“What the hell are you doing kid?” He grunted, pushing Jinyoung away for good before he went and licked at his lips. Jinyoung watched with a smirk, putting his hands in his pockets before he walked away. Mumbling how he was sorry, lost, and felt sick. The man didn’t seem to care.

Within a minute or two, the man was clutching at his throat, gasping for air. He moved a hand to grasp at his heart before he fell to his knees. Jinyoung didn’t look back at the man as he moved over towards where Jaebum parked the car and got in, by the time they drove off, the man was dead on the ground. People started to rush over to see if he was okay. To anyone, it looked like a heart attack, to the hospitals, it would look like a heart attack. Nobody would think twice to check for anything else, nobody would miss him. 

Poison was the easiest way to complete missions, especially when he wasn’t in his home country. Nobody would think to check for it when the symptoms looked like a shut case. The man targeted was a politician on holiday that had been getting a little too close to his family. He had a history of health complications, a super unhealthy diet, and a taste for younger women. According to their insiders with the police, he wanted to clean up the scum on the streets, and Jinyoung didn’t need another, ‘save the world’ type politician getting in the way of business. He brushed his hair back when he climbed into the car, waving Jaebum off to get back to driving as he removed the protective plastic from his fingertip and set the poison covered plastic in a protective tube, not risking hurting himself or anyone else in the car. 

Needless to say, he had a successful last night in Thailand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You did well my son, I never think you can make me any prouder than I already am, and time and time again, you prove me wrong.” 

“Thank you Dad. I’m going to take a few days to myself. I’m going off the grid.” Jinyoung leaned back in his car, looking at the bakery across the street.

“Of course. Go someplace warm, I will see you when you’re back.” His father hung up, Jinyoung smiled at the praise before he turned the car off and climbed out. 

It wasn’t always like this, between him and his father. Jinyoung struggled from a young age to be okay with the family business. Being a killer, being a murderer. He thought what his father did was criminal, he would have rather been a doctor, or a teacher. But no. He was stuck with this and through an entire life of intense training, conditioning, and no other real choice, Jinyoung finally embraced the man his father made him into.

As best he could anyway.

The first time his father ever said he was proud, was after Jinyoung’s 100th kill. He worked his way from wanna be superhero cops, to full blown established politicians. Each one got cleaner, and more thought out until Jinyoung became one of the most deadly assassins known to any gang inside and out of Korea. It kept them safe. Nobody wanted to cross his father, or their workings, because they knew he had someone in his gang that was unstoppable. Only a handful of people knew who Jinyoung truly was. They either knew him as the unstoppable assassin, or as the leaders son. To some he was only a rumor that kept people up at night. Jinyoung, after a while, started to take pride in the amount of fear he could inflict just by the thought of someone stepping out of line bad enough to earn him showing up on their doorstep. It helped keep order, organization and loyalty. 

At least he usually felt a pride about it. It seemed the more he looked at the bakery, the more a monster he felt. Mark’s warm smile and caring heart were not things he felt he deserved in life but he would be damned if he gave them up, not for anything.

Heading across the street, Jinyoung looked at the various people walking around. He noted two men in his gang that he had ordered to ensure the bakery's safety while he was gone. As soon as they spotted Jinyoung walking closer, they stood upright and bowed their heads. Jinyoung ignored it, silently dismissing them as he opened the door and let himself in.

“WELCOME!” A voice beamed from the back, Jinyoung could only smile. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he waited for Mark to poke his head out from the back and see him, and when he did... God. That was sweeter than anything on display in the shop.

“You’re early!” Mark beamed, rushing from behind the counter to fling himself on Jinyoung. Generally anyone that messy even coming close to Jinyoung would be dead before they hit the floor, but Mark could get as much baking flower on his designer suit as he wanted. That’s what a dry cleaner was for.

“I told you I might be.” He smirked, wrapping his arms around the boys hips to draw him closer. Yugyeom poked his head out from the back and chewed at his lower lip in fear, the second he saw Jinyoung, he quickly vanished off to the bathroom. Pulling out his phone, he brought up his text messages, searching for Jaebum’s name.

Yugyeom: Jinyoung is here for Mark. Did you find out what he wants with him?”

Jaebum: He’s there now? No. He wouldn’t tell me. Just that if I asked another question, I would regret it.

Yugyeom: That doesn’t sound positive! We have to tell him.

Jaebum: I am telling you, don’t do it. Especially not with Jinyoung there. He will kill you on the spot.

Yugyeom: You aren’t helping!

Yugyeom went to send another text when Mark opened the door to see what he was doing. Yugyeom nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight, dropping his phone to the floor. He gasped, hoping it didn’t shatter before he turned it off and looked to Mark.

“You okay?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow. Yugyeom nodded.

“Stomach felt weird, but I’m good now.” Yugyeom lied, smiling brightly for Mark.

“Cool! Are you okay closing up alone tonight?” Mark pouted and put his hands together as if he were begging.

“Yeah sure! Your boyfriend is back early, go enjoy that.” Yugyeom winked, pushing Mark away from the bathroom door. 

“Not my boyfriend.” Mark corrected before he untied his apron and changed into his regular clothes. Quickly he rushed to join Jinyoung out front, stealing one of the brownie bites on his way around the counter.

“Where do you want to go pretty?” Jinyoung praised, Mark had never been called a nickname before. He couldn’t help but blush as he kept close to Jinyoung’s side.

“Realistically, back to your place… or my place… anywhere with a bed, so we can make up for lost time.” Mark felt daring, something about Jinyoung brought that out in him. Jinyoung just smirked and moved to lead Mark to his car, opening the door for him.

“I’ll take you back to mine.” He said, shutting the door to the car before he got himself inside. Mark happily played with the radio as Jinyoung got situated and drove off. 

They drove for a while and Mark quickly realized that Jinyoung had lied to him when he said he didn’t live far. Maybe it was so Mark wouldn’t insist he didn’t drive him, but still, now he felt bad. They pulled up to a city skyrise, Jinyoung got out of the car at the front of the building and Mark raised an eyebrow. Cautiously, he climbed out of the car and looked as the valet got into Jinyoung’s car and drove it away. Jinyoung did up the buttons on his suit jacket as he lead Mark inside the building, smiling at the doorman.

“Good evening Mr. Park.” he bowed his body, gesturing towards the elevators. Jinyoung just smiled and nodded as he walked towards the last elevator and swiped his building key. Mark watched curiously, nervous as the doors opened and Jinyoung lead them inside.

“I thought you said we were going to your house.” Mark questioned, moving to cling to Jinyoung’s side. Jinyoung looked down at him and smiled, putting a hand over Mark’s reassuringly. 

“We are.” Jinyoung added, the elevator shot them up to the top floor, doors opening, leading them to a lavish penthouse apartment. Jinyoung removed his shoes in the entrance way, slipping into his slippers before he undid the buttons on his jacket; heading more into the house. Mark did the same, following along carefully behind Jinyoung. He looked around with wide eyes at everything.

The penthouse was one floor but it was the entire top floor. It had an outside area, inside area’s, and a perfect panoramic view of the city. The entire place was designed in a monochromatic color scheme. Shades of black, white and gray. Almost no color around. It almost made Mark sad, looking at how little life there was to the place, when Jinyoung seemed to be so full of it. He walked close to Jinyoung after a while and pressed up against his back, wrapping his arms around his chest. He nuzzled his face into his shoulder blades before he took a deep breath in.

“I knew you were well off but this is slightly intimidating.” Mark admitted, feeling Jinyoung stand up straighter before he spun in Mark’s arms. 

“Put this out of sight and out of mind.” Jinyoung kissed the top of Mark’s head, offering him a bright smile that had Mark unable to hold his smile back.

“My wealth means nothing in regards to you and I. I want to make that clear. I’m not the type of person to look at someones bank account before I take them into consideration. You have so much heart and love. That is enough for me.” Jinyoung praised, leaning in to kiss Mark lightly. Mark whimpered at his words, melting into him as they kissed slowly.

“I think you’re starting to let me in.” Mark smirked, moving to pull away from Jinyoung, now feeling more comfortable exploring around the house on his own. Jinyoung walked off to change out of his suit while Mark explored. 

There wasn’t anything really in the apartment he wouldn’t want him to see, everything he needed to hide was behind the only locked door in the whole penthouse, but even that could pass as a regular room that was of no importance. A door near his bedroom that held all of his job related things, his home office in a way.

Once they were in the bedroom, Jinyoung started getting himself down to just his boxers. Jinyoung walked around his room looking for clothes to change into, Mark walked in shortly after and saw Jinyoung shirtless for the first time. His eyes went wide seeing Jinyoung’s near naked body for the first time. He was gorgeous, perfectly sculpted in all the right places, but… there were scars all over him. Mark walked over quickly and put his hands up on Jinyoung’s back, feeling Jinyoung’s body stiffen under his fingertips. 

“Who hurt you...” Mark whimpered, leaning in to kiss along the scars. Jinyoung felt anger flash in his brain that Mark was touching his scars and asking about them, something he never let anyone outside of his doctor see. He turned around quickly and took both of Mark’s wrists in his hands, keeping them away from him. 

“Jinyoung.” Mark whimpered, looking up at Jinyoung with worry written all over his face.

“Don’t worry yourself with it, nothing but a little rough play growing up, I’m okay.” Jinyoung assured, though it was clear as day he was lying. Mark ripped his wrists away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I understand if something bad happened to you in the past and you don’t want to talk about it. I know that’s not my place. Don’t lie to me though.” Mark looked as serious as he sounded and Jinyoung had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn’t need Mark seeing that side of him. Not ever.

“I am okay now, and it really is from when I was younger. My father is… he likes things done his way. These are just reminders of all the times I didn’t get it right.” Jinyoung confessed, and it wasn’t a lie. Just not the full truth. Mark softened at his words, moving closer to Jinyoung, putting his hands on his chest.

“But you’re okay now right? He doesn’t do that anymore right?” Mark looked so worried, Jinyoung honestly didn’t know what to make of it. He’d never seen anyone, not even his own mother, look at him that way. Shaking his head no, he leaned down to kiss Mark softly. 

“Nobody is hurting me anymore. I’ve grown up, I don’t mess up when I do my job. Everyone is happy.” He smiled, hands moving to Mark’s hips, drawing him closer.

“I wish you never knew pain.” Mark admitted, leaning up to push his face close to Jinyoung’s. It was the first time Jinyoung had heard such kind words before and he almost didn’t know what to do with it. He felt even more protective of Mark in that moment.

“Do you want food?” Jinyoung changed the subject, pulling away to look at Mark with a fond smile. Mark shook his head no, moving around Jinyoung’s room to find him clothes to wear. He picked out some simple black joggers, and a white shirt, handing it over to him. Jinyoung thanked him and quickly got dressed, pushing his hair back and out of his face before he moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Mark walked up between his legs and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s head, holding him close. Jinyoung just smiled and played with the back of Mark’s legs. 

“I missed you, a lot.” Mark confessed.

“I missed you too.” Jinyoung scooped Mark up by his legs and sat him down in his lap. Mark groaned, impressed with Jinyoung’s strength as he got himself comfortable. 

“What do you say you and I go on vacation? Just take a weekend, anywhere you want to go. You’ll be able to get coverage with work right?” Jinyoung kissed Mark’s jaw lightly. Mark thought to himself before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“I can ask a friend if he can cover for me.” Mark mumbled while texting, content in his seat as he did so.

MK: Heyyy! Jinyoung wants to take me away for a few days… I know this is weird, but can you cover my shifts?

Mark bit his lip a little, looking down at his phone as he saw the little dots, meaning the person was replying. He hoped he’d say yes, Mark had never asked for a vacation before. 

YG: Yeah of course, where are you going? Is it with your new boyfriend? Can he just take off work to whisk you away like that?

MK: I guess, he just got back from work. Maybe he has time off. I’ll call the owners and let them know about the switch.

YG: Things are moving fast with this guy, be careful. How much can you know about people these days...

MK: I know, I know. He’s amazing, one of the best men I’ve ever met. He wouldn’t hurt anyone. I’ll make it up to you when we get back.

YG: Where are you going?

YG: Mark?

Mark knew so little about what was really going on. But he got his yes and that was all that mattered. He’d turned his phone off before he could read Yugyeom’s messages and turned his attention back to Jinyoung.

“My friend will cover my shifts the next few days, I’m all yours.” Mark smiled, setting his phone down on the bed. Jinyoung smiled wide, leaning up to pepper Mark’s jaw with kisses.

“Even better. Now, tell me how bad you missed me while I was gone.” Jinyoung’s voice dropped. Mark’s whole body instantly shivered hearing it. He moved his hands to the back of Jinyoung’s neck, threading through his hair. Jinyoung felt chills at someone touching him like that, but he kept his composure, eyes never leaving Mark’s for a second.

“I missed you so much. How can someone want to be around someone as much as I want to be around you… I feel almost addicted.” Mark admitted, bending down to kiss the top of Jinyoung’s head.

“I feel the same, you have no idea the light your smile brings to my life, I hope you know I will do everything to protect it and you. No harm will ever come to you.” Jinyoung spoke softly, slowly, his words melting right into Mark’s heart. A silent promise that held more weight than Mark would ever know.

“There is so much ugly going on these days, so much wrong… I don’t know what to do with myself. I was always so scared to go home, because of how many gangs and problems there are in our city. Something about you makes me feel so safe. Almost like nobody can touch me when I’m by your side.” Mark smiled wide, letting out a yelp as Jinyoung flipped them, in an impressive display of dominance, laying Mark’s body down on the mattress.

“You are safest in this world by my side, do not ever forget that. One day, everything will make sense to you.” Jinyoung said in a way that almost made Mark scared, but he just nodded his head. He believed Jinyoung, truly believed him.

“Enough talking, now it’s your turn to show me how much you missed me.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows, sliding his thighs up to wrap around Jinyoung’s hips, hoping he’d get what he was hinting at. Jinyoung simply smiled, bending down to pepper Mark’s neck in kisses as he blindly reached for the remote to turn the lights off. 

They did very little sleeping that night. 

——————————————————————————————————

If Mark thought the apartment was fancy, he was in for a treat when he got to the resort. Jinyoung flew them to a warm sandy beach on a private jet, the whole time in the air was spent resting and kissing on the plush sofa-like chairs. Being served gourmet meals in the air by friendly flight attendants. Mark felt out of his element for sure, that type of luxury was beyond his means, but he wasn’t going to argue it or question where it all came from. He made a promise to Jinyoung that in time he would come to him about his life and he would wait. 

When touchdown happened, a black unmarked car drove them to a villa that was probably meant for a party of 20 but was reserved just for them. The villa provided them with their own private beach, fully stocked fridge, and curious house staff, that didn't look like islanders, but Mark chose to not ask questions. Still, he stayed by Jinyoung’s side happily swimming every morning, playing tennis in the afternoons, spending their night's walking along the beach as the tide lapped at their ankles before falling into bed with no intentions of sleeping. It was almost too good to be true and as suspicious as Mark should have been in regards to the scars and the mystery that wrapped itself around Jinyoung, he had no questions. 

Their final day there, Mark found himself curled up in Jinyoung’s side, overlooking a roaring beach fire. He felt sad to be going home, half wishing he could live his life every day like Jinyoung seemed to live his. Looking up at the older male, Mark kissed along his jaw, nosing the soft skin. Jinyoung smiled to himself, a hand coming up to brush his fingertips along Mark’s cheekbones.

“What’s on your mind beautiful?” Jinyoung asked, Mark couldn’t help but feel his insides flutter at the pet names.

“I don’t want to go back to reality, I want to stay like this with you forever.” Mark admitted, his head tilting up to better look at Jinyoung.

“Soon, darling. If everything works out over the next few weeks, then maybe this can become a reality. You trust me right?” Jinyoung asked, Mark didn’t even hesitate.

“Yes.”

“Good. I promise you, everything will make sense by then, you just need to give me some time to sort things out.” Jinyoung reminded, Mark was quick to move his body. He sat so he was straddling Jinyoung’s lap, his hands reaching up to rub at the sides of his neck carefully.

“I will wait for you as long as you need me to, as long as you promise that no matter what, you’ll never break my heart.” Mark said in a near whisper, Jinyoung found it hard to fight back the smile, nodding his head in agreement.

“If when everything comes to light, you can still look at me with all this love in your eyes, know that you will be taken care of for the rest of your life. Not a soul will hurt you or your family, your friends and loved ones will be under my family’s protection for generations to come.” Jinyoung promised, and though the thought of Jinyoung having that much power should scare him, it sounded like the most inviting news ever.

“Do you think I’d ever get into your line of work?” Mark questioned, cocking his head to the side as he moved to settle back, his fingers playing with Jinyoung’s fluffy clean hair.

“No. I don’t want you anywhere near that. You need to live a happy and peaceful life.” Jinyoung stated, because getting Mark involved in a business of blood, would happen over Jinyoung’s dead body.

“I think I’d be great in the spice business, what baker doesn’t know about spices!” Mark protested and it was adorable to Jinyoung, watching him believe he’d be a great asset to such a dangerous world, not even knowing what he’d be getting himself into.

“Maybe one day, in the future, when you know all and feel comfortable, we can talk about that. Tonight, I think we’ve done enough talking, with a flight so early in the morning, what do you say we make our way to the bedroom?” Jinyoung encouraged, soothing Mark’s hips in a way to let him know sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. Mark smirked, pulling his shirt up and over his head, throwing it onto the ground near them. Jinyoung slid a hand up to run along the many bruises he’d created during their trip together.

“I think under the stars tonight is the perfect place.” Mark leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Jinyoung’s lips. Pulling his lower lip between his teeth as he pulled back.

“You’re dangerous, you know that?” Jinyoung teased, Mark could only smile.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH BUT GUESS WHAT WE GONNA GET SOME WRITING DONE tell me what you think! lets get some conversations going. come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin).


End file.
